


The Last Dance

by writhingunderneathnouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, End of the World, Love, M/M, One direction AU, Zombie Apocalypse, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writhingunderneathnouis/pseuds/writhingunderneathnouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The zombie apocalypse has invaded Earth. Louis and Harry know their time is short, but they live it together, in each others arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unedited work  
> \- A piece of writing from MY wattpad account Meshii  
> \- Idea from Tumblr (user unknown)
> 
> -The song is The Last Day On Earth by Kate Miller Heidke

Zombies. They were all fictional characters in books that everyone loved to read and joke about at school, asking the question 'what would you do in a zombie apocalypse?'. The answers were various, but no one expected such a question about a fantasy to become a reality. 

Since an infection, from what was supposed to be a simple flu needle - to prevent infection - spread through the many bodies of the many people who came in contact with the injection, it soon spread through the people in every part of the world. Each place having a slightly different effect but one nevertheless. 

Harry and his boyfriend Louis stood in the abandoned school gym. Ever since the virus spread through people, rotting their brain beyond repair, everyone was in lockdown in their own houses. People stopped going to work, school, extracurricular activities, enclosing themselves in their houses, praying that they could get a chance to leave their house to gather food for their loved ones who had yet to be in contact with the said disease. 

It's been a sad five months. Everyone they ever loved and cared for had died either from being bitten by the zombies that fed on human flesh, or by being shot as the venom ran through their veins. Louis had to encounter something he never thought he would have to ever do in his whole life. Kill his family. 

The day it happened, he almost didn't. He walked into his house, seeing his family walking towards the noise he made as he entered his house. Their eyes black, pale skin, cracked lips with mouths open and blood running down their chins. He pulled the gun he had picked up along the way and pointed it at each his mum and seven siblings. Tears streamed down his face as he murmured sentences such as 'I can't' and 'It's not them'. But it was. Even with their hideous features Louis could still recognise his family a mile away. 

They approached him slowly, hunched backs, stiff movements and dragged feet. He held the gun at his mum. She looked at her son with her lifeless eyes. She didn't know who he was. He was long forgotten. A 'sorry' left Louis's lips as he pulled the trigger, watching as the bullet went straight through the middle of her head. She fell to a heap on the floor. 

His siblings continued to move toward him, oblivious to their now, fully dead, mum on the floor beside them. He pointed the gun to his sister. He couldn't believe he had to do this. Another 'sorry' left his lips, more choked up than the last. The bullet went through the same spot as his mum, she fell to the floor. 

Louis's eyes were wet with tears as he shot the last three bullets at his siblings. Leaving his two youngest - they were barely two - to stumble and fall with their zombified legs. "I'm so sorry" Louis choked on his words. He dropped his now emptied gun and ran out the house, all but screaming when he felt arms wrap around his body, pulling him into the strong embrace of another. 

"Shh. It's just me" Harry spoke, his strong, deep voice brought peace to Louis's already sad and frightened body. 

"They're dead, Harry" Louis sobbed into his boyfriend's chest. "I had to kill them" Harry held Louis close to his body. He didn't know how hard it was to kill your own family.

"Its alright" Harry spoke, even though it wasn't. It would never be alright. The cure was only weeks old and spreading like wild fire. "The boys have a car waiting" Harry urged Louis to move. He had to, he couldn't stay standing for too long, who knows what will come after them.

Harry held Louis's hand in his own larger one, and they ran down the streets looking at the horror before them. Lifeless bodies laid bloodied and in awkward positions on the ground around them. They ignored them, they didn't have a choice. It was all about survival now. 

Harry's kill was also one of the hardest he had to make. One of their friends, while climbing a ladder, got bitten. He screamed in agony as all three boys pulled their other friend to safety. But it was too late. He was infected. Harry didn't want to do it. None of them did, but he had to. He was the last one that was given the gun. 

With teary eyes, dirtied face, and bloodied clothes, Harry held the gun at his friend who was on the ground looking up at Harry. His blue eyes pleading with him not to do it. Louis, and their other friend Liam, turned away, not bearing to see the pained look on his eyes. 

"Please Harry" their friend, Niall, begged. He was looking up, pleading them not to kill him. "I'm fine" he continued to beg. But they all knew it would come around soon enough. 

"I'm sorry Niall" Harry choked out, his eyes closed and he pulled the trigger. The gun went off, hitting the body below him. One eye opened and he would never lose the sight of a bullet wound in his best friends head. 

Just two months after Niall's death came Liam's. They don't know how it happened. He was just standing there, then a zombie jumped onto his body. It sunk it's teeth into Liam's flesh a second too late. Louis pulled the trigger and killed the monster on top of their friend. The look on Liam's face, when he pushed the dead zombie off his body, said it all. Louis and Harry cried as they watched their beloved friend bring his own gun to his head, killing himself. The vision haunts the boys every night. 

With another two months of hiding and searching for food and water, Harry and Louis knew their time was limited. There was only so much so many people could do. The world was slowly crashing down around them. Everyone they knew and loved was either dead or a zombie. They had no hope left, the people they joined to help kill off the zombies all slowly died one by one, and now. They were the last two living people left in their town, possibly country, possibly the world. They didn't know. They were isolated. 

In the abandoned school gym, broken windows - leaving glass on the floor, dead bodies and other various items destroyed, Harry took his older - but smaller - boyfriends hands in his, kissing his knuckles ever so softly. Harry's arms snaked around Louis's body and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. There was a fairly large difference in height. But one that was always looked passed. Louis stood on his toes and pressed his head into Harry's neck, he kissed the dirtied skin. It was hard to shower in a place with little water supply and the chance of being attacked at any given moment.

Louis pulled out his iPhone, they managed to charge it once and a while to keep it for its use of light or for this situation. Music. He scrolled through the list of music until he found the one he was looking for, he choked as his shaking thumb pressed the cracked screen. 

'Look down, the ground below is crumbling' The song began. 

Harry swayed their bodies together slowly, side to side as he continued to sing the tune of the song Louis put on. They had always liked that song, but it had never had so much meaning until right now. As they continued to move, Harry continued to sing the simple words, it couldn't relate as much as it did then. He sung softly, but loud enough for Louis to hear, but sounded so much louder in the emptied room they were in. 

'Its the last... day on Earth.'

Louis smiled, in such a sad and hard time to be alive, Harry managed to make him smile, just with the simple words of a simple song, with a simple tune. So simple. Louis began to hum along to the tune Harry was creating, not wanting to sing, but join in in what would be their last moments together. 

"Harry" Louis whispered, interrupting Harry's beautiful voice he loved hearing. 

"Yeah baby?" Harry answered just as quietly. Their bodies rocked together slowly. 

"I'm scared" and he was, he was petrified of what was to happen next. He didn't want to die, he wanted to continue living, with Harry by his side. But not like this, definitely not like this. 

"So am I" Harry agreed. He was always the stronger one in the relationship, ready to protect Louis in any time of need. He wouldn't let him feel down or hurt. 

They both came to the conclusion they would go somewhere abandoned. Somewhere accessible to the monsters of the world, but not somewhere they could possibly be already. Just a place they could spend some precious last moments alone together, singing and swaying to the music that came from Louis's back pocket. 

"I wish I hadn't killed my family" Louis sobbed into Harry's chest. Their bodies continued to move slowly side to side.

Five months ago, Louis did the imaginable, and he regrets it every day. He knew it was the right thing to do. Stop the infection from spreading, put them out of their misery. But it never stopped haunting him. The black eyes that bored into his own blue eyes. Louis swore he saw something human for a split second. But that was it. He pulled the trigger. 

Harry had to do the same. It was between Niall and Liam's death. He returned home, hoping he could collect something that would be of use to them. But their was absolutely nothing. As he went to leave, a lamp fell to the floor, Harry fired immediately. His sister fell to the floor, limp. His mum shortly followed. 

"I know, Baby. Same" Harry assured. 

'There's a light, surrounding you and me'

The sun was beginning to rise in the distance, the warm yellows, pinks and oranges tinted the sky while the run rose into the sky. The light began to shine through the broken windows and cracks in walls lighting up the spot they were dancing in. As if it were their own personal spot light for the last few moments they had left to live. Tears began to form in both the boys eyes.

"I never want to leave you" Louis gripped Harry tighter. His nails dug into Harry's neck, fear radiating his body.

"You won't. We will always be together, forever" Harry assured his boyfriend. Louis was always the one needing confirmation on their love and anything about himself. He was never one to be confident. 

Light lit Louis's face in a perfect way, and Harry wished it wasn't such a bad circumstance. He would kiss him and ask to move forward in their already very slow relationship. They were both 18, both celebrating their adulthood, alone without their parents by their sides, except with guns in hands and killing anyone bad who gets in their way. 

Gravel crunching and dragged feet were heard outside their hideaway. It was time, this was it. The end was coming. Doors were pushed open and the slow bodies entered the large room. 

'And you hold me closer than I ever remember being held'

"I'm scared" Louis whimpered. Harry just tipped his head up to look him in the face. Blue eyes looked into green. Soft and caring and loving, everything Harry was and everything Louis ever wanted in a boyfriend. 

"So am I" Harry whispered. "But I love you" he connected their lips. They moved slowly for a few short moments, foreheads resting against each other when Louis pulled away to speak. 

"I love you too Harry" he sobbed, tears ran down his already tear stained face. It was hard to go through this torture, they knew that. But once you run out of ammo and opportunities, there's not a lot of choices left to use. 

Louis connected their lips again. Wanting to feel Harry's perfect lips against his own before it became too late. He needed to feel him as much as he could before he couldn't anymore. Harry's arms pulled him closer holding him tightly against his body, Louis held tight too. 

'It's the end of the world, and you've come back to me'

They were both wanting to back out, but neither spoke the words. It was too late, they were trapped. The low growls, groans and grunts, as well as feet dragging against wood, signalled they were being neared each second that ticked by. It was not enough time. It was never enough time to have left with the one you loved.

"Don't let me go" Louis pleaded against Harry's pink lips. Giving small, gentle kisses before it was too late. 

"Only if you don't" Harry replied. Louis gave a firm nod. He was not letting go of his wonderful boyfriend so easily. 

'In my head I replay our conversations, over and over until they feel like hallucinations' 

They pressed their lips together one last time, Harry sticking his tongue in for one last decent kiss before the cold, bony hands grabbed at their bodies, pulling them away from each other. They screamed as they got bit and scratched by the unknown gendered zombies. 

The two fell to the ground, the phone in Louis's back pocket smashed from the pressure. The music no longer played, instead the low growls filled the room as countless zombies tried to climb on to the last humans living, trying to get a bite with their black eyes, wide mouths with blood that flowed out and their bony bodies, stronger than what they expected. 

But all while they were attacked, one promise never broke. Their hands held onto the others tightly, fingers interlocked as they felt the venom rush through their blood stream, consuming their bodies like it did everyone else. 

Heavily breathing, both boys squeezed the others hand one last time before they went limp and the world became a blur, before darkness enveloped them both.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unedited work  
> \- A piece of writing from MY wattpad account Meshii  
> \- Idea from Tumblr (user unknown)
> 
> -The song is The Last Day On Earth by Kate Miller Heidke


End file.
